DT02
by The O.D.D. crew
Summary: The American Tamers, just trying to survive through high school... (continuation of the fic on Ly's account)


Lyra: Like a right big chicken, we have arrived!! *has had **way** too much sugar today… and is now in ownership of a Calumon plushie… in her mind…*  
Bri: Alright, I'm gonna hire someone to check for her brain, because it was *my* turn to do an intro already…  
Adrie: What about me and Firefox?  
…  
Adrie: ^_^  
Bri: *whispers to Lyra* you don't suppose _she's_ the chicken, do ya?

Our story so far, nicely posted on Lyra's account, Lyra Kamiya akaLyra of Destiny:  
Kat Kappa, hyper-skater-girl-with-Lopmon. She's kept the secret of her digimon for nearly a year, but now that her best friend, a really skateboarding extremist named Hannah, has introduced her to her new Digimon, Dashumon, where's the group headed…?  
*This message brought to you by someone other than Davis. We're not entirely sure _who_ our narrator is, but we'll hire Ken if you want… j/k…*

****

Digimon Tamers 02

2-Blue Secret

By the Twerpette Trio

__

Life is silence…Nothing matters except the silence of the night and the swiftness of the wind…Quietly a girl wandered through the denseness of an urban forest, nothing more than a grove of trees along a creek. The first rays of sunlight hit the trees, and the figure, the light glistening off of the streak of blonde hair that framed her face, standing out from the rest of her pitch-black hair. Her piercing deep brown eyes could hardly be seen through the darkness… And her black hair blended directly into the black shirt she was wearing, accompanied by black jeans that had but a hint of blue, a band around the bottom of them, to differentiate them from the midnight platforms she was wearing. A deep gray, clearly just faded from black, lay over the ensemble in the same way the darkness of the night seemed to encroach the girl. She paused to look at the rising sun for a moment, then, pulling a pair of pitch black drum sticks from her pocket to make sure of their presence, she raced back off through the forest, towards a deserted shack. Quickly a wolf-like figure shot through the darkness after her, though clearly not in pursuit, the only indication of its presence being a soft red glow from its eyes. It's feet struck the ground repeatedly, but with no sound, as it's running created the illusion of nothing more than a leaf in the wind.

But William knew she was there. And the girl as well. He'd watched them race past his house, through the woods, at sunrise everyday for 4 years. The signal on his Digivice quickly faded, as the girl and Digimon went completely from sight. But not from mind… he knew, that tomorrow he'd have to find out… who was that Digimon, and who was her Tamer, that mysterious black-clad girl who seemed to have no family, or life outside of the forest there. And more importantly…

"Why on earth does her shirt have 'Penguin' written in Japanese on it?!"

"You know I really do have no idea, William, so I don't know why you always have to ask me that. I've heard that every morning for the last…" he looked up at the calendar, "3 months, since the day she got that shirt."

"I know, I know Gomamon… I just think it's about time we found out."

**********

"You made it?"

"I'm sorry I'm a little late… I just had this feeling someone was watching me…"

"Well, we're all on year round school now, unlike you with no school, so we have'ta leave by about 7:45…"

"Well then," she closed the door gently behind her, and walked into the beam of a spotlight, twirling her drumsticks in either hand. A cold air seemed to fill the small shack as she tapped the two pieces of wood together, and her dark eyes scanned between the other three members of the band and her drumset. "Shouldn't we best practice in the two hours we have?"

***********

"Hey, don't make me regret bringing you!"

"But you promised!"

"Yeah, but *you* promised you'd be quiet, Gomamon," William sighed, skating over to the edge of the creek, at it's closest passage to the skate park. He slid his sunglasses off, running his hand through his deep red hair. "You need to stay here. I might let one of the other kids meet you later, but Andrew and I are the only ones here right now, and he thinks I'[m crazy enough as is… not too mention he *hates* Digimon…" he added a little more quietly.

"Yo, Will! Whatcha doing down there?!" came a yell from up by the ramps. "You and your blades get overheated in the sun?" he turned to look up at the figure on the hill. She reminded him very much of the girl he'd been watching this morning. Only instead of midnight hair that flowed into the dying darkness of the morning, this girl had golden hair that glowed almost to non-existence, as the sun was currently positioned behind the middle of her back, making it glow with the same color. A quiet beeping made him wave quickly and pull his Digivice from his pocket. A Digimon. There was a Digimon nearby. But where? "William! Are you coming?!" she yelled again, tapping her skateboard nervously against the ground over and over again.

"Just a sec, Hann…ah…" he trailed off as he realized the signal was pointing almost directly to her. To the bag on her arm, more accurately. Which had had a head poking out from it when he first looked over, but it had quickly withdrawn into the pack upon site of him.

"Stop staring and get up here!" she huffed, stomping hard on the end of her board and sending it flipping into the air and nicely into her hand.

"Er… right," he muttered, trudging on his blades up the hill and putting his Digivice back into his pocket. He eyed Hannah's pack suspiciously, half expecting it to move again. Nothing.

"What *is* your problem today, anyway, Will? You just keep being completely silent and then you just stare at my pack like it's alive…" she suddenly remembered Dashumon in her pack, "or, something!" she added quickly. "I think you need to get more sleep or something between playing World 2 and skating.

"Hey, guys!" came a voice from a brown haired girl as she came running, er, skating out of the little pack of people who'd just arrived at the park.

"Well, well, look who's here. Katmon, bright and early for once…" Andrew laughed from where he was sitting on top of the ramp behind them.

"Ah, shut up, and don't call me that, ya hater!"

"Take it easy, Kat…" Hannah sighed and leaned against the ramp. Untill something that Kat was wearing caught her eye. "Um… been snowboarding in the midst of August, have we?" she pointed to the top of Kat's head. She panicked and pulled the accused article off, stuffing it in her pack as her face turned bright red.

"Don't you think you're taking the Kamiya thing a *little* too far now?" william joked.

"Ah, come off it, you two! Obechan said I could stay longer today if I mowed the lawn before I went, and with how little rain there's been this summer, the yard's all dry. I didn't want the dust getting in my eyes…"

"So you put on your goggles and forgot about it. Well, like 'father' like 'daughter', they always say..." Hannah said, referencing, like William's previous comment, Kat's invented character Lyra Kamiya, Tai's daughter. Kat just growled and went down the hill towards the pond. "I'll be right back, guys. I dropped some cards down here yesterday and I wanted to get the back…" she lied, dropping to her knees behind a small outcropping of trees and opening her backpack. "Now, then, Dashumon will be out here soon, so you be good and just hang out with her for the day. I'll bring you something more to drink later, for now you can have this," she handed him a Capri-Sun and headed back out of the mini-forest and to her friends. "Found 'em!" ^_^ she shouted, then was alerted by a splash behind her. She looked over at the creek… nothing… except a signal from her digivice… she pulled Hannah aside as she got to the top of the hill again. "There's something down there… We might have to fight later…"

"Not again…"

Bri: *is watching Lyra, who is flipping pencils across the room and muttering 'ba-boom' to herself.* Yep. Definently needs a brain check.  
Adrie: no, it's because we let her suggest Ken for a narrator. She knows there's no way we could ever hire him, so she's practicing characters with the same voice.  
Bri: Ah…  
Lyra: Review please! Ba-boom! ^_^'


End file.
